Huellas en la nieve
by Queen of Autumn Ashes
Summary: Hace años, Bella estuvo a punto de morir en un extraño accidente, e inexplicablemente fue salvada por alguien a quién jamás pudo ver. Ahora, a pesar de que nadie le cree, ella sabe que ambos se encontrarán otra vez.


**Summary:** **H**ace años, Bella estuvo a punto de morir en un extraño accidente, e inexplicablemente fue salvada por alguien a quién jamás pudo ver. Ahora, a pesar de que nadie le cree, ella sabe que ambos se encontrarán otra vez.

* * *

■ Copyrigth © Stephenie Meyer**  
**■ Huellas en la nieve by Queen of Autumn Ashes  
■ **Warning: **Universo alterno | OoC | Drama | Supernatural | Romance | Palabras soeces  
■ **Notes: **Esta es mi primer historia. Desde hace tiempo tenía unas inmensas ganas de escribirla y ahora, por fin me he decidido a realizarla; si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, etc., ya saben dónde dejarla: A manera de _review_, o _mensaje privado_. También les agradecería que le den un _"favorito"_ o un _"follow"_ a esta historia si llega a gustarles.

Esta historia me pertenece, así que no permito que nadie la tome sin mi autorización.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue una sombra que bailaba a su alrededor… la sombra pareció verla fijamente y de pronto, se quedó quieta por un instante. Bella quiso tocarla, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, un inmenso dolor en su brazo se lo impidió; entonces cerró sus ojos, de inmediato.

Lentamente, fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, e intentó no cerrarlos de nuevo… por mucho que sus parpados le pesaran. No sabía dónde estaba, pero podía sentir como era arrastrada entre la blanca espesura y como esta se metía entre sus ropas; quiso gritar pidiendo auxilio, sin embargo su garganta no emitió ningún ruido. Aquella sombra que iba tirando de su pie gruñó enojada.

Entonces levantó su rostro y observó como el cielo gris de invierno que caía sobre ella se tragaba por completo la luz del sol; notó los helados copos de nieve amontonarse hasta formar un manto blanco que desdibujaba el paisaje a su alrededor y también, como estos le golpeaban la piel. Bella tiritó, y la sombra volvió a gruñir…

Dirigió su vista hacia ella e intento, de nueva cuenta, alzar su brazo con mucho cuidado para evitar sentir aquel dolor; sin embargo, ya no podía sentir nada, su cuerpo se estaba congelando. Miró otra vez a la sombra y quiso tocarla para impedir que la siguiera arrastrando, pero sabía de antemano que no lo lograría porque apenas era una niña de escasos seis años que además, se estaba muriendo de frío. Lo único aún cálido en ella, era la sangre que salía de la herida de su brazo y que manchaba el gran océano blanco que dejaba atrás… _la sombra la llevaba hacia la oscuridad_.

Y aunque intentó no hacerlo… lloró. La sombra sólo se rió y siguió arrastrándola hasta llevarla lo más lejos posible, no quería ser interrumpida mientras la devoraba; se giró para verla y pudo olfatear el aroma que desprendía la sangre de aquella niña, así que no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y sujetó su brazo herido para morderlo de nuevo.

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de la pequeña, quien hizo todo por zafarse, pero por más que luchaba lo único que lograba era que la herida se abriera más. Y después de un rato, dejó de moverse…

Vio como la sombra le soltaba el pie, así que cerró los ojos esperando que dejara de clavar sus afiliados colmillos en su brazo, y en ese momento algo atacó a la sombra causando que la soltara de inmediato. Cayó al suelo, y volvió a observar el cielo gris; de pronto, a su mente vino el recuerdo de sus padres, en como su papá le había advertido que no se alejara de la casa, pero ella no había obedecido.

Volvió a escuchar a la sombra gruñir.

Sintió que ya no le quedaban más fuerzas, tan sólo quería dormir. Profundamente. Aquellas sombras siguieron peleando y entonces Bella entendió que lo hacían para ver quién de ellas la devoraba primero; apretó los dientes y se giró sobre la nieve, ahora manchada de carmesí, e intentó arrastrar su cuerpo para alejarse de aquel lugar… sin embargo, pudo oír como una de ellas chilló de dolor y después, como algo era lanzado hacia los arboles cubiertos de nieve… con tal fuerza que los partió a la mitad.

"Bella", le pareció escucharle decir, y lo poco que pudo distinguir fue a la sombra acercarse hacia ella; después todo se hizo borroso, y no pudo evitar hundirse en la inmensa oscuridad…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

■ **Final Notes: **Espero no tardar en actualizar y que este pequeño prólogo les haya llamado la atención. De antemano gracias por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo para leerlo.


End file.
